Blue panties
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Somewhere in the season 2. During an op, Kate and Ari meet each other in an alley. For TivaRulesInGreece, smut ahead ;)


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Somewhere in the season 2. During an op, Kate and Ari see each other in an alley. For TivaRulesInGreece, smut ahead ;)

 **Another smut one-shot. I hope you like and reviews.**

 **Blue Panties**

It was night and Gibbs and Kate were still in their surveillance turn in an empty building in front of the apartment of a sergeant who they'd been investigating. Tony and McGee would only arrive for their turn in the morning and so Gibbs let Kate go unnoticeable to buy their coffees. After all, her boss, addicted to caffeine, without his Jamaican blend was becoming cantankerous.

That was a dangerous neighborhood and it was a cold night, so Kate tightened her coat around her body, feeling good to feel her gun in the waistband of her skirt. Crossing the street and heading toward the only decent coffee shop that was there, she stopped surprise near the alley, her red lips parting as her heart began to beat fast.

A red motorcycle was parked there, along with Ari, with his helmet's display open, showing his brown eyes shining.

"How did you know I was here?" She hissed, before he got rid of the helmet and pulled her by the hand to the wall of the alley, where no one would see them.

"I always know Caitlin, no matter where you hide." Ari muttered passionately, as he leaned against the wall and brought her body against his, making Kate feel his budge and how much he wanted her, as one of his hands went inside her coat and then started raising under her sweater, feeling the skin of her belly and waist gently, looking at her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not hiding. Surveillance. You know." Kate said, now smiling more softly, while she interlaced his hand that was under her sweater with hers, holding them in front of her face to look at them.

Her hands so small and pale compared to his, large and tanned from the Middle Eastern sun. She then looked at him, approaching her face to his and kissed him, before retreating and saying honestly:

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ari said. And to think after he'd kidnapped her months ago, they would end up sleeping together.

The brunette then kissed her slowly, as one hand stroked her hair and the other went inside the coat again, this time climbing toward her bra and getting inside it, finding her right breast and caressing it, making Kate sigh on his lips, her eyes rolling as he lost himself in her scent. How he enjoyed to have her in his arms, on the edge.

"Ari, no, I don't have time to go slow." Kate said desperately, remembering about the operation and then shoving him gentle away from her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ah, Gibbs." He said in disgust and she rolled her eyes. He was feeling frustrated, but wouldn't force her. Never.

"But I'll give you something to think about until tomorrow night." Kate grinned, her heart beating fast, but inside, her brain screamed. _You're a federal agent about to give a terrorist a handjob in an alley!_

But she let the thoughts aside, as she bent down, her eyes fixed on Ari's brown eyes, now looking amused at her, seeing what she was about to do. Her hands then lowered his pants and black underwear, feeling his member hard and holding it and then moving her hands up and down.

"Kate..." Ari groaned, biting his fist to contain his groan, while the other hand entwined in her hair. He didn't think she'd to that, after all, she was a prissy woman, educated in a Catholic school, and he liked that about her. But he liked her new side too.

Kate smiled, her face heating up despite the cold, while increasing the pace of her hands, making Ari's body thrust forward in search of more contact.

Toppling her head forward then, Kate guided him to her mouth, her lips closing around him, feeling the salty taste and Ari moaned her name again, sweating.

With her hands and mouth, she began to massage him, but sensing that he was going to come, Ari raised Kate by her elbows just as he came in the ground, so she wouldn't get dirty and bringing her body to him, as his forehead rested on hers.

The brunette licked her lips, feeling a little of his taste on her lips and when Ari looked up at her and then and both looked down, smiling at the sight of the red lipstick mark on his member, he kissed her hard in a mix of desire and appreciation.

One of his hands then wavered down to her exposed leg and climbed inside the skirt, to find her lace panties bar. With a cat smile, his fingers went inside her panties and he began to run his fingers there, caressing her center, while his tongue in her mouth did the same movement until she broke the kiss, gasping:

"Ari, I don't have time!"

Still smiling, he then lowered her blue lacy panties from her, helping her to get out of it and then he placed a kiss on the piece, putting it inside his pocket. Kissing Kate this time more gentle and passionately, he whispered:

"I'll return it when we see again and I thank you in bed for today."

Kate rolled her eyes, but giggled at what she had done, before kissing him quickly and then running away to get the coffees, seeing that she'd been out for 10 minutes, while trying to tame her hair.

 **The end**


End file.
